onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Discussione:Vinsmoke Sanji
Okama Penso che Sanji debba essere aggiunto alla categoria degli okama (o come la chiamiamo adesso), o meglio agli ex-okama dato che non lo è più. Pensandoci però, dato che trattiamo gli okama come una categoria di razza/tribù, o diciamo pure "stile di vita", non mi sembra che abbia senso definire un "ex-okama". O lo sei o non lo sei. Comunque il suo essere stato okama è stata una situazione molto temporanea e forse "involontaria". Se non sbaglio nell'anime sembra che venga "ipnotizzato". Provo a fare un esempio: è come se Rufy fosse una ex Kuja perchè per qualche ora le altre Kuja credevano che fosse una di loro. --Meganoide (discussioni) 23:15, dic 15, 2013 (UTC) Geppo Ragazzi che ne pensate di aggiungere a Sanji la categoria "utilizzatore delle Rokushiki" e aggiungerlo nel template degli utilizzatori del geppo? --Dex0412 (discussioni) 19:56, feb 25, 2015 (UTC) No, dato che non lo usa. Il nome "Geppo" non indica solo la tecnica, ma anche l'addestramento ricevuto dal Governo per impararla. Un addestramento che Sanji ovviamente non ha avuto. --Meganoide (discussioni) 20:03, feb 25, 2015 (UTC) Avevo pensato di chiedere perché sulla Wikia inglese Sanji viene indicato tra gli utilizzatori del Geppo. --Dex0412 (discussioni) 20:06, feb 25, 2015 (UTC) Era una discussione già venuta fuori per le Rokushiki e se non ricordo male avevamo convenuto che sebbene ci siano tecniche uguali a quelle sarebbe improprio elencare "gli imitatori" tra gli utilizzatori di quelle tecniche. Potremmo semplicemente menzionare le tecniche simili sulla pagina, ma non mi ricordo perché avevamo scelto di non farlo. In ogni caso, al massimo è una discussione da fare su quella pagina siccome non riguarda solo Sanji. Nome Volevo solo dire che sono favorevole ad uno spostamento della pagina, ma prima vorrei conoscere le circostanze di Sanji e la sua famiglia perché potrebbe essere benissimo una situazione alla "Cutty Flam" dove lui ha rinnegato la sua famiglia. Quindi in pratica, direi di aspettare. Probabilmente sì è la stessa situazione di Franky: da quel che sappiamo da piccolo si trovava su una nave di cui è l'unico superstite e poi è rimasto con Zef fino all'incontro con Rufy. Aspettiamo ulteriori informazioni. --KuroUrufu (discussioni) 15:07, gen 14, 2016 (UTC) Idem. Comunque Oda poteva risparmiarsi questo colpo di scena suvvia. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:39, gen 14, 2016 (UTC) Io sarei favorevole a spostare la pagina dato che Sanji, anche se odia la sua famiglia e non vorrebbe avere a che fare con loro, porta comunque quel cognome, solo che non ne ha mai parlato per ovvi motivi oltre a quello sopraccitato. Anche Franky aveva del risentimento per i suoi genitori per averlo abbandonato, ma ha mantenuto comunque il suo nome (Cutty Flam) finché Iceburg non lo ha spinto a farsi chiamare Franky per salvaguardare i progetti di Pluton.--Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) 16:00, lug 21, 2016 (UTC) Concordo con Kitetsu. Anche il nome di battesimo lo lega ai familiari, se avesse voluto fare come Franky avrebbe cambiato anche quello. Nell'articolo e nelle altre pagine, comunque, terrei solo la scritta "Sanji", allo stesso modo di Sunday/Alabasta. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:11, lug 21, 2016 (UTC) Non è lo stesso caso di Sunday/Alabasta: la prima è un'isola, la secondo è il regno che sorge su quell'isola. "Franky" è un soprannome derivato da Cutty Flam (フラム/Furamu diventa フランキー/Furankī). Sanji non si considera appartenente alla famiglia Vinsmoke, è come se avesse cambiato nome da "Vinsmoke Sanji" a "Sanji". Se poi volete spostare la pagina per me va anche bene, ma non sono convinto che sia la cosa migliore. --KuroUrufu (discussioni) 16:36, lug 21, 2016 (UTC) Dicendo "Sunday/Alabasta" mi riferivo all'abitudine di chiamare la pagina in un modo, ma riferirsi a quella pagina sempre e solo con un altro nome. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:43, lug 21, 2016 (UTC) In quel caso "Alabasta" è una sezione di "Sunday" poiché è il regno che occupa l'isola, infatti quando scrivi Alabasta in realtà ti riferisci ad una parte di Sunday. In questo caso invece avresti una pagina "Vinsmoke Sanji" ma la chiameresti "Sanji". Sono due cose diverse. Sarebbe più come Rufy e Zoro. Poi c'è anche un'altra cosa: sulle taglie viene mostrato il nome completo. Su quella di Sanji c'è solo il suo nome: se la sua seconda taglia è stata modificata per volere di Jajji, non dovrebbe esserci anche "Vinsmoke"? No, perché lui non si considera parte della famiglia e i suoi familiari nemmeno. Jajji stesso afferma che è "solo un mezzo per un fine", un extra da dare via senza pensieri. --KuroUrufu (discussioni) 16:59, lug 21, 2016 (UTC) Sono d'accordo con Kurourufu. Sanji non vuole essere legato in nessun modo con la sua famiglia e la famiglia lo rinnega, lo "utilizza". Oltre al caso di Franky e alla taglia di Sanji faccio un altro esempio di nomi modificati: Gol D. Ace. Esatto, Ace doveva chiamarsi così, ma ha SCELTO di prendere il cognome della madre. Allo stesso modo Sanji ha SCELTO di rinunciare al proprio cognome che lo legava alla famiglia.--BioHazard 888 (discussioni) 17:06, lug 21, 2016 (UTC) Credo che Meganoide volesse dire usare il codice Sanji e generalmente mai riferirsi a lui come "Vinsmoke". Personalmente sono ancora indeciso, è chiaro che non voglia avere nulla a che fare con la propria famiglia ma c'è una differenza tra "odiare la propria famiglia" e cambiare nome. La differenza con Ace è che lui lo dice esplicitamente di aver cambiato nome, mentre sanji non ha mai detto nulla del genere (ma neanche affermato di chiamarsi in effetti vinsmoke). L'argomento delle taglie è interessante, però non del tutto affidabile, in fondo la taglia di Law mica ha "Water D.". Tu mi dirai: perché nel caso di Law era un segreto, però se è vero quello che dici te perché allora nell'invito alle nozze hanno messo "Vinsmoke Sanji" e non semplicemente Sanji? In fondo affinché questo matrimonio abbia qualunque valore la famiglia di Sanji deve riconoscerlo come un Vinsmoke. Sì Leviathan, intendevo quello. Comunque sono anch'io indeciso, in effetti Sanji rinnega il cognome e visto che anche il padre lo rinnega non c'è proprio nessuno, nel manga, che lo voglia chiamare con il cognome. Probabilmente la taglia è senza cognome perché Jajji non vuole infangare il nome della famiglia con la "debolezza" di Sanji. L'invito alle nozze sottintende che chi lo riceve conosce le famiglie che si uniscono, quindi deve citare entrambi i cognomi. Aggiungo anche che, se tenessimo Sanji senza cognome, vorrei mettere nel template galleria della famiglia la scritta "(Vinsmoke) Sanji". --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:29, lug 21, 2016 (UTC) Spero che l'ammissione di Sanji e soprattutto il titolo del capitolo vi abbiano tolto i dubbi..--Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) 19:20, ott 20, 2016 (UTC) :Si andrebbe aggiunto il nome completo come si è fatto per esempio con la pagina di Law, dopo che è stato rivelato il nome completo. Inoltre anche la wiki inglese lo ha modificato.--Sharingan91 (discussioni) 19:34, ott 20, 2016 (UTC) Ora che lui stesso ha affermato di chiamarsi così non abbiamo più motivo per lasciare la pagina con il nome "Sanji". Se anche gli altri sono d'accordo spostiamo la pagina. --KuroUrufu (discussioni) 19:45, ott 20, 2016 (UTC) Era da un po' di tempo che ero ormai convinto di spostare la pagina. Tuttavia, anche se siamo d'accordo che il nome della pagina dovrebbe essere Vinsmoke Sanji, resta da decidere se vogliamo farlo subito o stare sul sicuro e aspettare la fine della saga, o meglio quando sanji manderà al diavolo la sua famiglia e tornerà in ciurma per vedere se per caso non dirà qualcosa che potrebbe farci cambiare idea. Trovo improbabile che ciò succeda, a meno che non dica esplicitamente "Non chiamatemi più vinsmoke", però è pur sempre giusto considerare anche tale possibilità. Ditemi voi. Non sappiamo che cosa accadrà in futuro, ma per il momento Sanji ha deciso di farsi chiamare Vinsmoke. Perciò ora è Vinsmoke Sanji e potrebbe restarlo per due mesi o per sempre, ma comunque ora lo è quindi credo che dovremmo spostare la pagina. --KuroUrufu (discussioni) 14:08, ott 21, 2016 (UTC) Bé anche se Sanji ha rinnegato la famiglia il suo cognome è sempre quello non abbiamo la stessa situazione di Franky che ha adottato una nuova identità oppure Ace a cui è stato dato il cognome della madre per nascondere chi fosse il padre. In questo caso abbiamo un Sanji che per anni ha nascosto a tutti le sue origini non dicendo il cognome... ma ora tutti lo sanno XD --Sharingan91 (discussioni) 14:18, ott 21, 2016 (UTC) Sono d'accordo non fraintendetemi, però devo vedere se c'è qualcuno che vuole andare sul sicuro. Una soluzione di mezza sarebbe spostare la pagina senza però fare il lavoro di manutenzione dei link e rimandare quello a fine saga. Tanto quello è solo una formalità. Ok, possiamo spostarla per me. Magari in futuro la riporteremo alla versione attuale, ma al momento mi sembra la scelta più giusta. Per quanto riguarda i link, se non è troppo difficile preparare il bot gli farei fare la modifica. --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:27, ott 23, 2016 (UTC) No, non è troppo difficile, ma nel caso non fossi stato chiaro non suggerivo di non farlo, semplicemente di rimandare quel lavoro a fine saga una volta che avevamo la certezza (be' si spera) della modifica. Sanji lo spadaccino Secondo voi vale la pena mettere Sanji nella categoria "Spadaccini"? Raiji rivela che da piccolo è stato addestrato nell'uso della spada, quindi io ce lo metterei. One-Two-Chopperdjango (discussioni) 13:04, ago 4, 2016 (UTC) Se è stato addestrato come spadaccino vuol dire che lo è stato. Se mettiamo la categoria a chi semplicemente porta con sé una spada non vedo perché non dovremmo metterla anche a Sanji. --KuroUrufu (discussioni) 13:07, ago 4, 2016 (UTC) Chi porta con sé una spada è probabile che la utilizzi. Sanji è sttao addestrato, ma il fatto che non ne abbia una con sé e che sia stato definito "una schiappa in combattimento" mi fa pensare che fosse appunto una schiappa. Anch'io da piccolo andavo alla scuola calcio, ma facevo schifo e non per questo mi definisco un calciatore!! --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:46, ago 4, 2016 (UTC) Io sinceramente a "Spadaccino" assimilavo "utilizzatore di spade/armi da taglio", perché la seconda categoria manca, al contrario di altre categorie come ad esempio "utilizzatori di armi tecnologiche", cioè quelle categorie dove ci rientra chi semplicemente usa un tipo di arma. Insomma, metà della ciurma di Barbanera si è vista messa in "utilizzatori di armi da tiro" per aver sparato contro Barbabianca! Il che equivale a dire: evidentemente si deve essere cecchini per premere il grilletto con la pistola puntata contro un gigante, si deve aver avuto un allenamento speciale per farlo. One-Two-Chopperdjango (discussioni) 21:26, ago 4, 2016 (UTC) Domanda: nelle categorie teniamo conto anche del "quando", cioè Sanji è stato addestrato nell'uso della spada quando era piccolo ma ovviamente non la usa più. Volevo capire se quel dettaglio è rilevante alla discussione. Mi ricordo che una discussione simile era nata dopo lo scontro con wanze ma se non sbaglio si era risolta dicendo che quello era un caso molto specifico e che quindi non contava a livello generale. Ora quella argomentazione non regge più, però rimane il fatto che da adulto lui non usa le mani. Quindi se non ci interessa quando abbia usato queste spade, allora mi va bene aggiungere utilizzatore di armi da taglio, altrimenti mi va bene lasciare così. Infine se non erro, "spadaccino" è più un ruolo, cioè qualcuno che è un esperto nell'uso della spada e non semplicemente che l'abbia usata. Infatti spadaccino è quasi un "mestiere". E se introducessimo la categoria utilizzatori di armi da taglio e come sottocategoria spadaccini? In questo modo possiamo indicare chi ha utilizzato spade, coltelli etc ma senza farne il suo stile di combattimento (per esempio anche Rufy a Thriller Bark ha maneggiato due volte una spada). --KuroUrufu (discussioni) 08:20, ago 5, 2016 (UTC) Sinceramente mi piace molto l'idea della categoria "Utilizzatori di armi da taglio". One-Two-Chopperdjango (discussioni) 09:12, ago 5, 2016 (UTC) Dovreste sentire meganoide, lui sa meglio di me la struttura di queste categorie. Se non ricordo male avevamo una volta la categoria "utilizzatori di armi da taglio" ma l'abbiamo cancellata. Suppongo perché a conti fatti è ridondante con "utilizzatori di armi da mischia" (le armi da tagio sono armi da mischia). Inoltre sì, "spadaccini" è inteso come ruolo/professione, per cui non lo "mischierei" on "utilizzatori di" che indica le arti marziali usate. Quindi nel caso di sanji, al massimo aggiungerei "utilizzatori di armi da mischia". "Vinsmoke Sanji è morto in mare, 13 anni fa..." Adesso che Sanji ha affermati chiaramente di non essere più un Vinsmoke da molto tempo, dite che è il caso di rispostare la pagina a "Sanji"? O aspettiamo la fine della saga per essere sicuri (sia mai che ci fa un'altra sopresa del tipo "Tutti i Vinsmoke sono morti, ma io continuerò a portare il loro cognome in onore di Reiju.") ? One-Two-Chopperdjango (discussioni) 14:26, lug 7, 2017 (UTC) Da quando ha saputo del matrimonio, ha già cambiato idea un paio di volte: riceve la partecipazione e non è un Vinsmoke, viene raggiunto dai compagni e lo è, salva il padre e non lo è... Forse dovremmo aspettare la fine della saga, ma non saprei. -- 14:31, lug 7, 2017 (UTC) No, per due ragioni secondo me: # La frase in questione (Vinsmoke Sanji è morto) non è quella orginale, ma una delle versioni usate dai traduttori. Altri ad esempio hanno usato "Non sono più l'uomo che conoscevi un tempo" e simili che hanno chiaramente un altro peso nell'ottica di questa discussione. # Sei hai letto la discussione inglese avrai visto che secondo me, francamente, Sanji e Judge si possono odiare, ripudiare e rinnegare quanto vogliono, ma non ritengo che ciò cambi qualcosa per il cognome. Sanji è un vinsmoke che gli piaccia o no. L'unico caso per cui potrei essere d'accordo al cambio nome di nuovo è se lui stesso faccia un esplicito riferimento al cognome, ma ad essere onesti anche se dicesse "non chiamatemi vinsmoke", rimarrebbe sempre un capriccio suo. I cognomi mica si perdono per strada in fondo... e voglio ricordare che gli unici due casi in cui c'è stato un cambio di nome sono Ace, il quale ha esplicitamente cambiato cognome con un altro, e Franky che ha usato la sua morte per nascondersi dal governo. Il "ragazzo che odiava la famiglia" mi sembra un po' infantile invece. Penso sia il caso di aspettare la fine della saga, ma al momento propendo per rimuovere il cognome. Jajji non si è mai rimangiato "non dire a nessuno che sei mio figlio", mentre Sanji ha detto "voglio che tu dica che io non sono tuo figlio". Nessuno dei due vuole che a sanji sia associato il cognome Vinsmoke. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:09, lug 7, 2017 (UTC) Sono pienamente d'accordo con Leviathan.-Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) In ogni caso, come dice meganoide, è un discorso da rimandare a fine saga o almeno quando i vinsmoke saranno usciti di scena. Comunque, per la cronaca, questo caso è identico a quello di Ace. Anche lui ha rinnegato suo padre perchè lo odiava. L'unica differenza è che Rouge aveva un cognome e quindi Ace ha preso il suo, mentre Sanji non ne ha preso uno nuovo (probabilmente Sora nemmeno l'aveva). Ma resta il fatto che Ace e Sanji, per lo stesso "capriccio", rinnegano la discendenza paterna. Quindi per Sanji, dovessero terminare così le cose, dovremmo toglierlo. Meganoide (discussioni) 18:53, lug 7, 2017 (UTC) Tanto ci ritorneremo a tempo debito, ma al momento rimango della stessa idea, infatti se Ace non avesse scelto il cognome della madre, io non gli avrei tolto il suo a prescindere da quanto parlasse male del padre. Per me sarebbe sempre rimasto "Gol D. Ace". Be', ma quindi significa che un fattore esterno (madre con o senza cognome) fa avere risultati diversi per due persone che hanno fatto la stessa scelta. --Meganoide (discussioni) 08:27, lug 8, 2017 (UTC) Shokugeki no Sanji Una domanda: le pagine relative a questo one-shot, le creiamo o lasciamo stare? -- 15:52, lug 25, 2018 (UTC) Onestamente non so quante pagine siano...erano state create quelle relative a qualcosa di simile in passato? Forse le elencherei in "cose da fare" dando prima priorità ad altro...secondo te?--Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) 08:31, lug 28, 2018 (UTC) Il punto è proprio che non c'è mai stato qualcosa così: l'unico altro "spin-off" sarebbe Chin Piece, che però secondo me è una parodia troppo volgare (anche se gli inglesi l'hanno creata). Sostanzialmente, a parte delle sezioni a parte per la storia dei cuochi del Baratie, le uniche pagine da fare sarebbero quella del capitolo in sé, quella dell'antagonista e quella di un animale che sarebbe difficile da inserire in specie animali. La cosa di più simile sarebbero i crossover con Dragon Ball e Toriko, su cui però non si è mai discusso. Per ora le metto in pagine da fare, casomai li togliamo se si deciderà non farle. -- 13:36, lug 28, 2018 (UTC)